Fulfilling electronic direct-to-consumer orders may include processing orders for many different types of items. The types of items may include groceries (e.g., produce, grains, etc.), electronics, clothing and so on. In general, the items are sold in discrete units and quantities. When a customer places an order, the order is for a specified quantity of a product (e.g., one telephone, two large shirts, a dozen cans of soda and so on).
However, not all items conform well to being sold as discrete units. For example, an order for one bunch of grapes or one bunch of bananas may vary drastically in actual weight. Because these items are generally valued according to weight, selling these items as discrete units can cause difficulties with selecting and valuing items appropriately. Additionally, selling these items by weight or another unit of measure can cause difficulties with imprecision in measuring an exact ordered amount. For example, produce, grains and more generally any item that is valued according to a non-discrete quantity may cause difficulties when fulfilling orders for these items electronically. This is because these items are sold according to a varying quantity of measurement and are not discrete items that are easily divisible or otherwise measurable to an ordered amount.